


Gwendal's Terrible, Not Very Good Day.

by CountlessUntruths (KaliCephirot)



Category: Kyou Kara Maou!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-03-08
Updated: 2007-03-08
Packaged: 2018-09-13 06:01:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9109714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaliCephirot/pseuds/CountlessUntruths
Summary: Gwendal's Terrible, Not Very Good Day. Until there's a bath and it gets better.





	

  
  
**Gwendal's Terrible, Not Very Good Day.**  


Gwendal knew it was going to be a rotten week just by the fact that Monday, after telling his mother that No, her new gowns weren't included on the kingdom expenses, even if she had worn them for that dinner with the Cabalcade ambassador, and resisting through her tactics of pouting, clinging and then telling embarrassing stories of his childhood, he discovered he was out of the yarn he was using for his most recent plushie.

By Wednesday, several additions of Bearbees had ended up with half of his stock when his idiotic brother and even more idiotic fiancé almost caused an international disaster by fighting when members of Caloria's council were visiting, his OTHER idiotic brother had broken his leg, his best spy had gone in a Very Secret Mission with the Great Sage, and his very cute niece had informed him that she thought she was in love with one of the stable boys. When he saw Anissina, he had all but fled and hadn't stopped running until he had heard his friend exclaim a happy 'Dorkas!', promising himself that he would give the poor man some vacations soon.

By the time Günther came inside, Gwendal was starting to consider just how hard he'd have to hit his head against his desk just to knock himself out. Either that or shelter himself inside his office and refuse to go out. That tactit had, after all, worked when he had been forty; surely if he tried it again...

"I couldn't help but notice that you are stressed," Günther said, placing a cup of tea - for the smell, lemon-with-honey, his favorite - and a few cookies by his desk. Gwendal gave a slight grunt, because gods knew he loved the man, but that was the understatement of the decade.

"Is there anything I can do to help you?"

Another grunt, and he picked up one of the cookies, munching on it. At the moment, Gwendal thought words were overrated.

He heard Günther sigh.

"Very well then, I shall excuse myself, if you don't need me. I think I'm going to take a bath, first," Gwendal picked up another cookie. Sugar, at least, did make him feel a little better. Not as much as knitting, mind you, but better. "And I asked for the baths to be closed so I could have privacy, so I'll be there all by my own."

Gwendal grunted and looked up for a moment. Günther smiled and went out of the room.

Ten seconds after that, Gwendal's brain finally kicked in (either that or his hormones helped) and he did not scramble to get out of his office, nor run to catch up with Günther. He did, however, almost choke on the cookie he was eating.


End file.
